blank_slate_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: Blank Slate
Episode 1.1 Two of our players, Martyr and Pen & Sword, wake up in a bedroom to find the woman they were working her, the Queen of the Empire, murdered. The Handmaiden sees this, calls upon her friend, the Courtier and immediately, these are suspects in the murder. Our other two players, Unhinged and Paranoia, wake up in a library to find a second dead body, identified as the scrivener’s friend from the academy. When the QueenMaker arrives, she panics because, in a few hours, the marriage between the Queen to the rich Baron is supposed to happen. A guard suspects everyone of this murder, but the Queenmaker intimidates her way out of the room. But the Queenmaker arrives at the chamber to find the Queen dead, knowing that the Empire will go bankrupt if this marriage does not happen, she devises a plan to make the Martyr the Queen, taking advantage that the Baron has never met her. Meanwhile, Paranoia, who is revealed be to a journalist covering the wedding and Pen & Sword finds his broken glasses, where one of the lenses can see past illusions. The group disposes the body of the Queen. Elsewhere, the Courtier and the Objector, a Banker, plan to frame the Queenmaker for the death of the Queen, with intentions to obscure the truth. While the Queenmaker is grooming Martyr to be the new Queen, against Martyr’s will, who only wants to be reunited with her family. The Audience puts a wand into play, granting it to Unhinged, enabling her to use magic to change Martyr’s form to look exactly like the dead Queen in a permanent illusion. Meanwhile in the library, it is revealed that Paranoia has dirt on the queen which is in his journal which paranoia takes. The Audience grants the Courtier the name, Gunther (GOON-thur) who inspects the scrivener’s body and finds it ice cold. Pen & Sword sees magic has been used in the area not far from this room. When the Objector walks into the guest chamber, he is surprised that the Queen is alive and she has him completely fooled. But soon after, Gunther walks into the room and is not convinced that the Queen is in front of him and promises to be at her side. Then Gunther and the Handmaiden go for a walk and Gunther demands to know the truth. Handmaiden reluctantly reveals magic was used to change her appearance. The Objector arrives and there is tension in the air as they all talk about who knows what and who remains valuable. But everyone manages to leave without incident. Paranoia confronts Pen & Sword and wants his journal back. Paranoia offers his bag to trade for the journal but finds that Pen & Sword has ripped out half of the pages and left them in the library in a random book. As Pen & Sword makes demands of Paranoia to get those pages back, a loud explosion occurs elsewhere in the Estate… Episode 1.2 The four amnesiacs were gathered together in the guest room after hearing a loud noise somewhere in the castle. The youngest sister of the Queen, the Heiress, and the Commander in charge of the castle, the Knight, check on their safety. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Queenmaker and Gunther inspect the fallen chandelier that made the big crash. Paranoia goes to the library to get the torn pages of his Journal but finds the royal Pretender in the room with the Scrivener notary's dead body. The Objector (the Banker) enters the library and both the Objector and Pretender read an interview article from one of the pages of Paranoia's journal. The article reveals that a new form of government was going to be announced shortly after the wedding and that Queen Catervina was doing this as a marriage of convenience, not of love. Back in the guest bedroom, Martyr, still under the illusion to look like the Queen are in the same room as her younger sister, Heiress, and Gunther, the Queen's best friend. When Gunther asks the Martyr Queen about her necklace, she fails to provide an answer. Getting more nervous about getting caught, the Queenmaker continues to calm Martyr down in this precarious position. -- Gunther brings the Knight and the Heiress to the Servant's Quarters to reveal that the actual Queen's dead body was in the closet, hidden by the Handmaiden and others from before. The Heiress shrieks, which catches the attention of the Pretender. The Heiress accuses the Pretender of having something to do with the Queen's death and the Pretender realizes several people were hiding this death from him. The Pretender runs back to the library and explains to the Objector, Paranoia, and Unhinged that the real Queen is dead. The Pretender may not agree with the wedding but he says, "This is obscene." Paranoia makes the startling statement that the "Queenmaker is making a Queen." Pretender is worried that the Heiress will then take the Throne of the Empire of Slate when her biggest accomplishment is throwing parties for her cats and is not fit to run the country. The Objector believes there is more information in Paranoia's journal and demands to see it. During the intermission, the audience orders Poison and grants it to Gunther, intending to affect the events. At the chapel outside at the gardens, the Queenmaker is working with servants to finish the decorations for the wedding when Gunther arrives and they have a private conversation. The Queenmaker reveals that her motive for this wedding and saving the Empire by having the debts paid off would grant her a higher noble promotion. Gunther reveals that several people know about the fake Queen and that Martyr's family is in the dungeon. The Queenmaker has a moment of crisis on what to do about Gunther but when the opportunity arrives and no one is around, she attempts to stab Gunther in the heart. Meanwhile, the Knight, in the room with the Martyr Queen, asks strategic questions to prove that the Queen is not who she says she is. The Knight has the Guard arrest Pen & Sword and he escorts the Martyr Queen out of the guest room for questioning. The Storyteller tells Gunther that he is about to die and asks if Gunther wants his life to end or if he will use his "wits and will" to stay alive. The Storyteller spares Gunther but as he returns, he double-crosses the Queenmaker and poisons her. Once she agrees to be his ally, he gives her the antidote and tells her they have work to do to find the killer. In the library, the Objector strikes a deal with the Pretender, supporting his claim to the Throne over the Heiress, since the Empire Slate owes the Dragon Bank a significant amount of debt. When the Objector and Pretender leave, Unhinged decides to better Paranoia and her situations by using her Wand of Deception to transform herself to look like the Heiress and to transform Paranoia to look like the Pretender. Meanwhile, Pen & Sword who is escorted by the Guard convinces him to have a drink and while distracted, he kills the Guard. The Heiress walks into the scene and sees the dead body and Pen & Sword attempts to kill her to avoid any witnesses. The Heiress escapes and runs into the Ballroom. Pen & Sword is about to kill her when the Knight rescues her, fights Pen & Sword and wounds him. The Storyteller tells Pen & Sword that he is about to die and asks if Pen & Sword wants his life to end of if he will use "wits and will" to stay alive. The Storyteller spares Pen&Sword, but the Knight drags him into the dungeon. Episode 1.3 Gunther and the Queenmaker, now named Cordelia by the audience, eagerly await the arrival of the Baron and a large airship descends near the chapel. The Baron is eager to get the wedding underway and the Ordained, the presider over the marriage ceremony arrives soon after. Unhinged, disguised as the Heiress by deception magic, is in the Heiress's room studying her things when the Objector walks in and casually drops the note that Pretender spoke ill of Heiress, but he also mentions that he recognized the dead body in the library as a notary working for the Dragon Bank. When the Objector leaves, Unhinged is completely furious that he treated her like nothing, even though she worked for him. The Storyteller realizes that Unhinged's magic to transform herself and Paranoia into likenesses of the Heiress and the Pretender came at a cost: The disruption displaced anyone who was a blood member of the Royal Family: The actual Heiress, the Actual Pretender, but curiously also Martyr and Paranoia. Storyteller asks Memory to handle this and he calls upon Unhinged to fix what she has undone. She needs to acquire three magical items to undo the feedback of her magic. And reminds her that the insane can she what she sees, but no one else can or is allowed to know of the disruption she caused. Gunther brings the Baron into the library, where the body of the notary is still lying there and the Baron thinks this is a bad omen. Cordelia brings the Ordained into the library and the Ordained makes a small prayer over the dead. When the Baron learns that the notary worked for the Dragon Bank, he says that he is not surprised that she is dead, but insists that there be made a place for this dead woman at the wedding dining table. The chamber staff move the dead body out of the library. Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Pen and Sword is in a cell and his wounds were tended to badly. The chamber staff arrive and present a new cellmate: The dead body of the notary. Unhinged, arriving as the Heiress, comes to rescue Pen and Sword, but Pen and Sword thinks this is the woman he tried to kill earlier so there is tension between the two. But eventually, Unhinged as the Heiress demands Pen and Sword to be released in exchange for inviting the guard to her future cat parties. The Objector meets with Cordelia and Gunther and asks what Cordelia's angle is on marrying Queen Catervina to the Baron. Cordelia explains that in exchange for the marriage that will save the country, she will get a noble promotion to Duchess. Both the Objector and Gunther do not want the marriage to happen for different reasons. But the Objector also raises an interesting point: All the people at the wedding are there for power plays EXCEPT those who seem to have memory problems; they cannot be bought and that worries him. At the chapel, the Baron and the Ordained speak frankly that they are both businesspeople, even thought Ordained heads the Church. Baron reveals that he has a blunderbuss to protect himself but before deals happen, Pen and Sword and Unhinged, as the Heiress, arrive at the Chapel. Unhinged speaks as the Heiress and says that hersSister, the Queen felt unsafe, and casts aspersions on the Objector by telling the Baron and Ordained that not only does he not want the wedding but he hid that he knew the dead notary, which made the Baron and the Ordained suspicious of him. The Storyteller freezes the world to tell Memory to remind her NOW is not the time to play politics. Memory reminds Unhinged of her quest and presents her the Tarot Card “The Hanged Man” to be used when her life is on the line. Yet when the Objector arrives at the Chapel later, he lies to the Baron and tells him that he's there to see the wedding happen in the best interest of Slate for the Dragon Bank. After intermission, the Audience returns Storyteller's timepiece to him, the "Deathglass" and the Audience also acquires Pen & Sword's misplaced glasses and gives it to Unhinged. The last magical item is difficult to acquire but Memory gives the hint that it was brought as a wedding gift. We find out that the Baron’s amulet of protection was going to be a present to the Queen. In the library, Unhinged still disguised as the Heiress, confronts the Objector, triggered by her sudden memory that the Objector in the past called her the mocking nickname “Dirty Little Tree Girl” back in the Academy. But she says too much about the journal and the notary that Gunther realizes this is not actually the Heiress. After the Objector finds the missing piece of the journal in the library, he quickly leaves. When Cordelia arrives in the library, she sees that Unhinged is wearing a bracelet that the Queen gave to her previously and absolutely knows that this is the fake Heiress. Unhinged is about to explain to them about the magical feedback when Memory interferes and explains that “we don’t want to take all your memories… again.” Completely caught by Gunther and Cordelia as the fake Heiress, Unhinged is uncertain and calls upon a significant item to her, her compact, which summons the Storyteller to ask for his intervention. She asks for Gunther and Cordelia to work with her than against her by showing how useful she is and Storyteller grants her request: Gunther and Cordelia will now work with her. With Gunther and Cordelia now working with Unhinged, she asks for access to all the wedding presents, in order to find the last magical item Memory needs. When looking at all the wedding presents through Pen & Sword’s glasses that can see through illusions, he finds two items imbued with magic: a rag doll and the amulet around the Baron’s neck. When the Baron is convinced to give up his heirloom amulet from his mother to Unhinged, the Storyteller freezes time and Memory asks if she is willing to give her life to undo the magical feedback she has caused. But the twist… the Hanged Man allowed for someone else to take her place to monologue for their life. And she names the Objector. Too weighed by his own sins, the Objector believes there is no redemption for someone like him and in his words, “He has been… Objected.” Objected dies on his way to the Chapel, only accompanied by Pen & Sword, who is there to make him comfortable as Objector dies and is collected by Memory. Episode 1.4